No Way Out
by DSCWin
Summary: The Winchesters have a case in Philadelphia, PA where petite young blondes are being taken from their apartments. When they arrive another hunter joins the fight. Based on "No Exit" of season 2. Please comment and enjoy. Rated M for language just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a sis-fic time! Sorry for those who aren't fans. But today's episode is "No Exit" but it's going to be titled "No Way Out". Please comment and Enjoy. Thank you so much for following and reading my work of fiction. All rights belong to CW for the creation of Supernatural. Christina is the only one I own the rights too. Please enjoy!**

 **Dean's POV**

It was half past nine in the morning when we arrived at The Roadhouse, me getting out of the driver's seat, Sam the passenger and our sister Christina from the back. "Los Angeles, California." I said with my award winning smile that would make any body that listened to me agree with me.

"L.A.?" Sam asked with all three doors closing all at once. "Why?"

"A girl gets brainwashed by an evil cult." I said choosing my words carefully.

"What's her name?" Christina asked folding her arms against her chest.

"Katie Holmes." I said with a smile, and both my siblings started to laugh.

"That's funny, Dean." Sam said leaning on the car. "And for you so bitchy." I chuckled but my good mood was cut short by a loud crash and glass breaking from inside The Roadhouse.

"Of course on the other hand-" we all turned and started to walk towards the Roadhouse front doors. Christina was hesitant. "Cat-fight." I said once we got nearer and could heard the loud yells from Jo and Ellen.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea." Christina said giving herself a scared look.

"Why?" I asked gripping the handle.

"The Harvelle's Cat-fights are legendary." She answered. "I almost lost my life." Sam and I gave her a sideways glance which made her fold quickly. "Alright, but sometimes it feels like it."

"Come on." I groaned and pushed the door open, yet Sam and I were very nervous to head inside.

"I'm your mother!" Ellen screamed slamming a chair on the floor and shoved it underneath the table making the cheap candles moved an inch towards the edge. "I don't have to be reasonable."

"You can't keep me here!" Jo screamed. Her nose was flaring and her body was trembling. The soft punch in my shoulder brought me back into the real world.

"Don't you bet on that!" Ellen screamed stomping down the stairs.

"What are you going to do chain me up in the basement?" Jo screamed. I couldn't help but look over at Christina who shot me the look 'you say anything I will kill you'.

"You know what, you've had worst ideas then that recently." Ellen screamed stomping down the stairs. "But if you don't want to stay then go back to school!"

"I didn't belong at school! I was a freak with a knife collection."

"Yeah, and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, is that where you belong?!" Ellen's eyes shot in our direction her eyes narrowing. "Sorry guys. Not a good time."

"Okay." Sam said heading towards the front door.

"Yeah, I rarely drink before ten anyways." I said heading towards the front door. I guess Christina was right about being involved with this.

"Wait, I want their take on this." Jo screamed. We stopped as a young family wearing neon yellow shirt with "Nebraska is for Lovers" walked in holding a kid each.

"I don't care what they think." Ellen screamed.

"Excuse me," the man said his voice barely reaching calming levels. "But are you guys open?"

"No!" Jo screamed.

"Yes!" Ellen screamed at the same time.

But we saw the uncomfortable look on the guy's face as he shot a glance over at his wife who looked to be pregnant with another two bundles of joy. "We'll try the Arby's down the street. Thanks." The guy said and they walked out in a hurry.

"See what did I tell you?" Christina hissed. "Legendary."

The phone started to ring and Ellen and Jo froze each sizing each other up before Ellen stomped over and answered it. "Harvelle's." She said running her fingers through her hair. "Hello, preacher."

Jo walked up to us holding a folder in her hands. "Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears in her apartment in Philadelphia." I looked down at the folder afraid to touch it. "Take it it's not going to bite."

"But your mom might." I said glancing over at Ellen who was glaring at me as she was still on the phone. I looked down at Jo who tapped my chest with the folder until I reached out and grabbed it.

"This girl wasn't the first. In the past eighty years six other girls have vanished. The cops don't know of a pattern because it happens every couple of decades. But the victims were all the same. Petite young blondes."

"Who put this together?" I asked seeing the glare that Ellen was giving me. "Ash?"

"Me." Jo said looking a little hurt by my comment.

"Nice." I said and I saw her face light up.

"You know we hit the road for less." Sam said seeing me consider the case.

"You like it so much. Take it." Ellen said giving Jo that look of 'try and fight me'.

"Mom!" Jo screamed looking put out.

"Joanna Beth! We've lost too much in this family. I'm not gonna loose you too." Ellen gave us a dark look. "Take care boys."

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Sam's POV**

"So Philadelphia." I said looking down at the folder. "And blond girls are being taken."

"So let me guess, I'm gonna have to stay at the hotel the entire time?" Christina asked her voice laced with a joke.

"Actually I think of using you as bait will be good." Dean said pulling off the exit. "I mean you fit the profile. Maybe we can get lucky."

"Dean," Christina said putting her face next to his. "If this your way of keeping me home. It's not going to work."

"Come on!" Dean said accidentally knocking her in the face with his head making her and him let out a groan and me smile a bit. "You got a family waiting for you. A boyfriend and a kid. You shouldn't spend all your time with us."

"Well, Dean, last time I checked this is America. Where things like this happen all the time. I'm not leaving them completely. Just wanting to spend more time with my brothers. To get to know them better. Hell, so you're not afraid to see Alex."

"Dean, your going to miss your exit." I said cutting into their arguing.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean snapped before he barely made the exit. Christina sat in the back pursing her lips as she usually did when she was about to cry. "Look, I'm not saying you're a bad hunter. But this is kind of a big deal now. You're the only other family member we have and we want you to be safe."

"So you're making me stay away from you two, where I'm not protected?" She asked I rolled my eyes wanting to keep my mind on the case. "Yeah some smart idea." She huffed. "Hows that working for you?"

"Christy, you're being a little bitch you know that?"

"Well, I guess it runs in the family, Dean." She growled slamming hard against the backseat her arms folded tightly against her chest. She soon fell down on the seat her face away from Dean's view. I could see why in a matter of seconds later. Silent angry and sad tears fell down her face.

 **~N.W.O.~**

Philadelphia was like any other big city as Dean drove through the streets. We found the apartment address and pulled out in front.

"What address was the girls?" Dean asked as we climbed up the stairs to the third floor.

"Room 12." I said quickly as I didn't want anymore drama from my two siblings. We arrived at room 12 and Dean, out of habit, checked the front door. I bent down to unlock it but it was taking me more time then usual. Ever since I had gotten my hand broken by a ghost in Illinois the cast became a hindrance as it hurt when I had any type of pressure in it.

"Move over," Christina said pushing me aside. "Your taking way to long." Dean looked as though he was going to strangle her when the door slid open and Christina stood up handing me my lock-picking tools. "I'll stay and watch." She said with a snarl towards Dean who groaned with annoyance and Dean and I walked inside the room.

It was spotless as we took our EMF detectors and began to sweep the room. Dean was in front and I stayed near the door. "Got anything?" He asked and I shook my head, until I waved the machine near a lightswitch and it began to hum.

"What the hell?" I said as I saw something oily and black coming from the hollowed metal box of the lightswitch. I turned off my machine and barely touched the liquid. It was cold like ice and it acted like oil. I knew what it was, even though I'd only seen it once or twice before.

"Is that ectoplasm?" Dean asked touching it too and, him being Dean, raised his finger up to get a better look. "Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with." I turned to look at him. "The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man."

I gave him my 'bitch' face, as he called it, and shook my head. "Dean I only seen this once maybe twice. This is one serious pissed off spirit."

"Guys, I'm hearing voices, please hurry it up in there." Christina hissed.

"Alright, lets quickly bag this ghost before it snags any more girls." Dean said and we quickly walked out.

We closed the door behind us before walking down the hallway only to stop when we heard a familiar voice. Jo was rounding the corner talking animatedly with a gentleman, my guess the super. "You know my friend was telling me about these apartments saying they're really good. I'm so glad I listened to her." She turned and was surprised to see us for a second before she walked up to Dean and held him close. "This is my boyfriend, Dean and his buddy Sam."

"And the girl?" The super asked.

"Sam's girlfriend." Jo said flashing the super a smile. I saw the uncomfortableness in Dean's eyes as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Christina smiled up at the super and closed in tightly we both felt strange being that close together.

"Quite the catches you guys have." The super said with a smile.

"Yep, mine's a real pistol!" Dean said smacking Jo's ass much to her discomfort.

"So honey did you look at the apartment that was for rent?"

"Yeah I did." Dean said playing the role a bit more extravagant then he should. "We love it."

"How did you get in?" The super asked his eyes full of suspicion.

"It was open." Dean said quickly. Jo reached down and quickly pulled out a wad of cash handing to the super.

"We'll take it." She said and the super nodded amazed at the sudden wad of cash that she had before handing her the keys.

"Enjoy you guys." The super said.

"We sure will." Dean said pulling Jo into a tighter embrace. "Come on honey, lets go check out our new place."

 **End of Sam's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fan-fiction with a lot of actual lines and characters from the show of Supernatural, which are owned by CW and not me. I only have the credit and creative juices to make my OC believable. Please continue to read, enjoy and comment.**

 **Christina's POV**

We arrived back into the room, and I saw Dean folding his arms looking disapproving. "I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo said trying to change the subject from the one I knew was going to be started.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Dean asked looking very upset but I could see the slight glisten of excitement of her being there flashed through them. _Oh, crap he likes her._ I grimaced knowing that this relationship between them would only end badly.

"Oh, she was so cool with me leaving." Jo said with a forced smile. _Sarcasm._ I waited for my brother to fall for it. Dean hardened his gaze. "Of course she doesn't know I'm here. I wrote a note saying I was going to Vegas."

"You think she's going to fall for that?" Sam asked dropping the file we had been given back at the Roadhouse on the table.

"I'm not an idiot." She said placing her hands on her hips. "I had Ash leave a credit card trail to the casinos."

"Oh, so you're betting she'll fall for that." I said sitting down on the chair's arm. "Because I bet she's going to find out and going to have our hides nailed to the side of the roadhouse." Jo and I glared at each other for a few minutes before Jo looked away.

"So where you get the money?" Sam asked. I sat moved towards the table and began to peer through the folders.

"The Roadhouse." Jo answered her glare now towards Dean who was set on sending her back to her mom.

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean said thinking she stole it from the registers or a bank.

"Well, they're not good at poker, either." Jo snapped back.

"Or pool." I added with a shrug. "I still say you should go back Jo. You're way over your head in this case." Jo shook her head and sat down next to me taking the folder from my hands. Dean's cellphone began to ring.

"Yeah?" He answered glaring over at Jo and I who began to search through the folder. "Oh, hi Ellen." Jo's head snapped up as she rushed over towards Dean her eyes narrow. "I'm going to tell her," he whispered sharply when he moved his cellphone away from his mouth.

"Don't you dare, Dean." Jo whispered back. Her body trembled as she continued to fight argue with Dean. "Please don't. Let me do this."

"You..." He moved the phone back over towards his mouth and very calmly though his eyes were glaring over at Jo. "I haven't seen her. But if I do I'll send her straight home." Dean's eyes narrowed darkly towards Jo who glanced over at me. "Yeah, will do. Bye."

"Thank you Dean." Jo said smiling and sitting back down on the table, spreading a blueprint of the apartment. "Okay, lets get this started."

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

I was already regretting lying to Ellen about her daughter and was now contemplating whether or not I should call her when I was alone. But what made me stop for a moment was movement coming from the table. Jo was absently flipping a small knife in her hand. The motion alone was making it difficult to even think of a time to talk to Ellen. Jo was good at flipping and the thought of how good she was at tossing it towards a target.

"Okay, why don't you tell us more about this place." Christina said giving me the stink eye as I continued to pace. "Since it is your case."

"Well, it was built in '24," Jo said continuing to toss and catch the knife. "Before it was apartments, it was a warehouse."

"And before it was a warehouse?" I asked cautiously walking towards the table.

"It was just an empty field." Jo answered.

"So, it seems the most likely scenario is," Sam started looking over the folder again. "Someone died a horrible death and is now is out to raise some Hell."

Jo shook her head as she stopped the flipping for a second before pulling a paper to place it in front of her. "I already checked that." She said starting to flip the knife again. "In the eighty-something years no violent deaths. Unless you count the janitor that slipped on a wet floor." I started to pace again, since we were now back to square one when I moved back towards the table I had a tip of a knife that was pointed at me making me stop. "Would you sit down, please?"

I slowly sat down glaring at my siblings who were holding in their laughter as I was being pushed around by a petite young blond woman that I may or may not have a crush on. "So, have you checked police reports, county death records-"

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing, Dean." Jo snapped.

"I think the jury's still out on that one." I muttered but got a glare from my sister who on more then one occasion told me that I was not what they call, insensitive or just plain rude. Jo however just continued to look at me tossing and catching his knife. "Okay would you please put that down?!"

Christina rolled her eyes as Jo slowly dropped the knife on the table while Sam tried to change the subject. "Okay," he said bringing the three of us to face him. "So, it must be, uh, a cursed object that brought the spirit with it."

"Well, there's only one way we can do this," Jo said giving me and my siblings that sideways glance. "We need to split up. We'll find something faster."

"You're right." I said making Jo look shocked. "Jo you and I will take the top floor, while Christy you take the middle and Sam you take the bottom."

"You're letting her go by herself?" Jo asked pointing at Christina who was packing her EMF detector before stopping and looking up at Jo and gave her a sympathetic shrug.

"This is how it goes." I said before grabbing my jacket. "It's not negotiable."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. A comment made it hard for me to continue. Again, I don't own Supernatural's story line, characters or lines. They belong to the creators. Christina is the only one I own. Please continue to comment and enjoy!**

 **Dean's POV (Cont.)**

"So you gonna buy me dinner?" Jo asked while her and me were walking down the hallway holding out EMF detectors while trying to get a bead on this spirit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a bit annoyed by her rebellious attitude.

"I just thought," Jo said with a shrug, "with you riding me as hard as you are that you'll at least buy me dinner."

"Oh, that's hilarious." I forced a laugh. "Look the reason I'm doing this is so that I can keep an eye on you. Since I'm still shaking from the fact I lied to your mother. Plus, you are kind of the spirit's type."

"I know." Jo said with a girlish excitement.

"Wait, you want to be used as bait?" I asked dropping my EMF for a second to turn and face her. "Why would you do that?"

"It's the quickest way to draw the spirit out."

"We'll have to discuss this later." I said walking down the hallway to continue the search. "I know I'm going to regret this." I muttered to myself making Jo stop and walk up to my side looking really angry.

"What?" She asked her eyes narrow and hard.

"Nothing." I answered not wanting to have a scene in the middle of a hallway.

"You know I'm sick of your crap!" She snapped punching me in the shoulder. I raised an eyebrow letting her know that I wasn't phased by her attack. "You don't think woman can do this job? What about your sister?!"

"Look this isn't gender studies." I said roughly. "I never said woman can't do this job. My sister can do this job just as well as Sam and I. But I don't think you can do this job for you're an amateur. Leave the life go back to school. Marry some guy and pump out a few kids. The only reason I'm in this is because I was raised into it. If I would've met Christy before I would have told her to quit before she got waist deep in this world."

"Well, it doesn't look like she's going to be stopping anytime soon." Jo said strutting down the hallway besides me. "Besides she's one of the reasons I'm a hunter."

"One of the reasons? Who's the other?"

"We got a job to do." She said with a glare. I nodded slowly before walking further down the hallway getting my emf back up and ready to take measurements when I heard Jo let out a gasp and began to breath heavily.

"What?" I asked quickly walking to her side. She was staring at the grate at the bottom of the wall.

"Thought I saw something." She said moving the EMF reader down until it started to squeal and jump.

"Congrats. You found your first spirit." I said patting her on the shoulder. I bent down to see if I could find sometime by shining my flashlight when I smelt something off. Jo bent down and took a quick sniff.

"What is that? A gas leak?"

"No," I said adjusting my body to get a grip of the grate. "It's something else." I started to pull and tug at the metal frame. When the frame wouldn't budge I stood up and found a maintenance closet just a few doors down from the grate. I quickly picked the lock before finding a screwdriver and walked back.

I made quick work of the grate before pulling and reaching inside. I pressed the side of my face up against the wall as I reached in hoping I wasn't going to get bit by a rat or whatever lay amongst the wall of wood and plaster. Something brushed up against the tips of my fingers making me jump back.

"What?" Jo asked her voice a bit jumpy.

"I thought I felt-" I said before stretching and wrapping my fingers around what felt like a clump of strings before I slowly pulled my hand back my fingers like vice grips as I pulled my arm back. At the edge of my fingers dangling between my fingers was a clump of scalp and blonde hair. There was still some blood on the piece of flesh that was still attached to the strands of hair. "Looks like someone's keeping souvenirs." I said and I saw that same disgust look as I had.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Christina's POV**

I woke up to the sound of papers rustling in the kitchen area of the apartment we were staying at. I slowly climbed out of the bed Jo and I were sharing while my brothers took to the chair and couch. I grabbed my phone and opened it up. It was nearing three in the morning when I gave up trying to fall back to sleep. "Jo?" I whispered making her stop what she was doing, which was research before I came and scared her for a moment. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jo said keeping her voice low and even so it wouldn't wake up my brothers who were snoring loudly in their sleeping places.

"So you're doing research?" I asked carefully sliding out a chair to sit down to help. "Here," I grabbed a couple of papers she was struggling to read with her rubbing her eyes. "Go get some sleep."

"Not tired." Jo said grabbing another stack of papers.

"Still as stubborn as usual." I chuckled making her give me a sideways glare. I watched her for a minute before setting my cellphone next to her elbow. "You need to let your mom what you're doing." I said with a smile. "Before it gets bad."

"No. She'll yell and go off saying how stupid I'm being in starting to hunt."

"Well, I don't think she'll ever call you stupid." I said leaning on the table. "Did she call me stupid when I left?"

"No," Jo said shaking her head. "She just waited to get the newspaper clipping of your obituary after your left. But she never got over that fact you just up and left. After all that she did for you."

"Hey," I said my eyebrows getting closer together. "I never forgot what you guys did for me. I didn't belong there."

"Well, neither do I." Jo said making me roll my eyes. "Watching you leave made me start to think about your dream of escape. I was being suffocated there. With the over protection of my mom watching friends leave and never coming back. You get to do this."

"Jo, please. You think you got a handle on this. You don't. Hell me and my brothers hardly have things ever under control. Things could escalate faster then you can blink." Jo sighed and looked over at my brothers as Dean had to move to get into another position on his lazy boy recliner he claimed to be his. "Unless you're here for a whole other reason all together."

"What other reason could there be?" Jo asked as she began to toss her knife around.

"A certain man in your life." I said slowly. And I saw her cheeks turn pink even in the dull light.

"You're crazy." She said shaking her head before grabbing another stack of papers to read.

"Deny it all your want." I said looking down at the papers that I still held in my hands. "Just take it from me, if things don't work out between you two, it's going to be awkward for everyone."

"Nothing's going to happen." Jo said looking at the papers scanning the words on the page. "Besides you don't have any proof."

"Yes I do." I said with a smile. "Just make sure none of you gets hurt." Jo and I looked at each other before she went back to reading with me helping since sleep was no longer an option.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for it being so long since I last posted. I have a lot on my mind. I'm going to try and this story done quickly. Please comment and Enjoy and thanks for the support of my friend for they make it easy for me to write.**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up feeling like my head was a ball of lead as I woke up rubbing my eye with my non broken hand. _Still can't believe I broke my wrist._ I thought as I sat up when I heard yawns coming from the table. Christina and Jo were pouring over the articles as they tried to figure out what we were dealing with.

"Mornin' Sam." Christina said glancing up at me before she began to rub her face. "Sleep okay?"

"I had better." I said quietly since Dean was still asleep. I rubbed the back of my neck before walking over towards the table seeing that it was only papers and no cups or food. "How long have you guys been up?"

"I haven't gone to sleep." Jo said glancing up at me before looking back down at the paper. I turned to look at Christina who was yawning loudly.

"I've been up since three-thirty." She said before she rubbed her eyes.

"So I should go get coffee then?" I asked and both of the girls nodded.

"Wait a sec." Christina said standing up and walking into the bedroom she and Jo were supposed to share. "Let me help you with the coffee."

"I can do it myself if you want to help Jo with the case." I said as she grabbed a jacket from the room and walked out carrying her shoes.

"No, I want to help you out." She said sliding her shoes on. I turned and looked over at Dean who was still passed out on the chair. "Coming Sam?" She asked a bit in a hurry like she needed to leave for an emergency.

I walked out of our apartment and we started down towards the end of the hall. "Okay, so where's the fire?" I asked seeing her walk fast down the hallway as if she was in a one sided race.

"I'm just worried about Jo." She said stopping at the stairs waiting for me to join. "She's been obsess with finding this thing. I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen to her and I know I'll be the one to blame from Ellen. Not only that I'm sure Dean will get the ass kicking he deserves for lying to her."

"How close were you two?" I inquired as we slowly descended the steps to the lobby.

"What?"

"How close were you two? Ellen said you were like a daughter to her once."

"Well, they help take care of me for a year or so, after my first hunter mentor Jack had been killed. Ellen's younger sister was a friend of Jack and his wife and she took me to live with Ellen. Then I left when I was almost sixteen. Had a falling out with her but she still called around until she heard from Bobby that I was living with him."

"Thanks for the back story but not the answer I was looking for."

"Then what answer were you looking for? How long me and Jo been friends?" I nodded. "Then you need to ask the question better." She smiled softly before we stopped near the entrance of the lobby. "Jo and I we're like sisters. We have our ups and downs but we can normally talk to one another. Jo was pretty upset when I left and I guess I was partly to blame for her wanting to be on this hunt. That and I think she has a crush on Dean." That last part took me by surprise.

"So you think she has a crush on Dean?" I ask trying to be less then interested with the news.

"I think Dean has a crush on Jo, too." She said before we walked out into the lobby. "But let's get the coffee and just get this ghost taken care of. Any more delays I know either Dean's going to break down and call Ellen or Ellen's going to call me and I'll fold faster then a newbie poker player."

I saw the look of terror spread across her face as we headed towards the front entrance. Three patrol cars were lined up sirens still blaring until they came to stop just outside the building. Six or seven officers came rushing in and rushed towards an apartment down the hallway of the lobby. One of them, a woman about thirty or so stopped us before we could escape. I gently slid my arm around my sister's waist to make it seem she was my girlfriend. I saw her face pale then blush darkly on her cheeks.

"Excuse me are you residents here?" The officers asked us I nodded silently. "Where do you live?"

"We live one floor up." I answered releasing my sisters waist which made her look and feel better. "What happened?"

"Well, we just got a call about a woman being taken from her boyfriend and would like to know if you heard or seen anything suspicious last night."

"Unfortunately no." Christina said her head hanging down low. "My boyfriend and I were just visiting a group of friends as they moved in on the top floor. Sorry we couldn't help."

"No I will appreciate if you could take one of these fliers to see if you can help us find her."

"We'd be happy to." I said taking a flier. Before steering Christina back towards the stairs.

"So I guess no to coffee." Christina asked taking the flier and peered at the picture on it. "So another blonde girl was taken last night." She said stopping for a moment at the base of the steps as she looked over at the picture. "I'll see if I can figure out what apartment she was staying at."

"You sure you can handle yourself?" I asked and saw her nod before handing me the flier she had taken. "Okay, if something comes up and you're not sure you can-"

"I'll call don't worry." She smiled before patting my arm before turning and walking down the stairs.

I watched her for a second before turning and opening the door. Dean was sitting across from Jo their eyes on each other. _I guess what Christy said that they do like each other was true._ I felt strange standing there but the look on Dean's face said he was expecting something other then me.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked leaning back in his chair.

"Didn't get it." I said taking in a breath. "There's been another attack last night. A girl's missing." I tossed a flier on the table letting both Dean and Jo look at it before Jo looked up at me.

"Where's Christy?"

"She's downstairs. She's trying to find out as much as possible."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Christina's POV**

I stood just on the outside of group of cops trying to not draw attention to myself. The landlord from the other day was talking to them about how well, the girl in the apartment below the one Jo had gotten us, was always on time with rent and when he noticed her boyfriend and having him beg to open up the door to find an empty apartment was the last thing he'd expect to see.

I scanned the area before turning my back as the cops left the place saying that they would keep in touch with the boyfriend and landlord if they find out what became of the latest disappearing female from the apartment. The landlord was also taken in for questioning since it was his apartments and he didn't seem to upset, knowing if he were a cop he'd suspect the landlord too.

"Guys, you have a few minutes before the cops come back." I said calling Dean's phone number when the cops left. "I'll get the door open." I walked over towards the door and pulled out my lockpicking tools before making short work of the door. Even with the trouble the landlord had with the deadbolt slid aside with a little resistance but with a bit more love it unlocked and I stood waiting for my brothers and Jo to come downstairs.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again i'm sorry it's taking a long time for me to post these chapters. But I finally got the fifth chapter up. Please comment and Enjoy. I don't own Supernatural, the characters or story line. The only one I own is Christina. That is all.**

 **Dean's POV**

Christina was waiting for me when I arrived alone. She looked at me full of confusion. "Sam's keeping an eye on Jo." I said brushing past her and entering the unlocked apartment. "You didn't go inside did you?"

"No I haven't yet." She said as we slowly walked in. "If there was a killer something going after blondes I wasn't going to give up so quickly." I could tell she was just trying to rub in salt with how I was acting toward her on our way here.

"Just help me find out more information please." I guess I knew why she was so upset with me. I was trying to push her away after she just got used to being a hunter with two older brothers. But she was also being very selfish to her personal life. She had a boyfriend and a son waiting for her at home. She needed to be there more often needed to spend more time with them.

"Dean, I found something." I turned and saw Christina kneeling down holding what looked like a black glob of nasty on her finger tip. "Ectoplasm?" She asked and I nodded.

"Look at these cracks in the ceiling and walls." I said and was followed the cracks until it reached a small vent just big enough to maybe stick a head in to look inside.

"Hold on Dean," Christina said as she saw me walk towards the vent. She bent down and stuck her head in trying to look around. She squeezed an arm inside the vent before pulling out another clump of bloody blonde hair. "Same as before?" She asked and I nodded gently gripping the strands of hair before dropping it on the floor. I helped my sister to her feet before I stopped and took in a breath. That same gas smell as what Jo and I discovered the previous day.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from the doorway startled both of us as a guy about the same age as me stood his narrow dark eyes scanning both of us. "Tell me before I call the police?"

"We are the police." Christina said fishing for her fake badge that she kept in her jacket pocket and showed it towards the guy. "Me and my partner specialize in finding missing people."

"By going into a closed crime scene?" The guy asked.

"It helps us work." I said after showing him my FBI badge. "Were you the one that called her disappearance?"

"Yeah," the guy said still feeling uncomfortable since we were in a closed crime scene. "She was supposed to show up at my place for a breakfast meeting with my parents. When she didn't show up I knew something bad had happened."

"Well, I'm sure that she'll be alright," Christina said her voice calm and shot me a look of 'lets get out of here'. "We'll let you know if we find her."

"If she's even alive." The man said his face falling.

"Hey, none of that." Christina's voice was rougher as we walked towards the apartment door. "She's going to be found alive. Don't worry." I followed her quickly as we left the room and quickly turned the corner so that the latest victim's boyfriend, which was my guess, didn't see we weren't exactly FBI agents.

 **~N.W.O.~**

"So will you help me stop Jo from continuing this case?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs. "That's two disappearances in a month. She could be next. Hell you could be next."

"Awe, it's sweet that you care for her, and for me." Christina gently tapped my shoulder. "But you got to realized she's her own person. She wouldn't tell me why she wanted to hunt. It could be the fact hunters would come to and from The Roadhouse telling about their cases and she thinks it's a fantastic way of life."

"That's not entirely false." I said as we continued to walk back to the apartment. "She's doing it to get close to her dad." I saw solemn awareness in her eyes as she slowly nodded. "Did you know what happened to her dad?" I asked.

"Dean, I came to live with them when I was fifteen. I left when I was fifteen and a half. The only time they mentioned her dad was when I was leaving." She opened the door to see Sam and Jo fumbling with some papers.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Well, nothing much, besides there was ectoplasm and a small part of her hair just like the one we found in the vent."

"So how can we be missing information?" Christina asked trying to search through the piles of papers until I saw Jo pick up a photo and stared at it a few minutes before a smile spread across her face. _Damn she looks hot when she smiles._

"Maybe because we're looking at the wrong place." Jo said with another triumphant smile turning the picture she held in her hand making all three of us stare at it like there was supposed to be a clue as to what she meant.

"The empty field?" I asked and Jo rolled her eyes. "Then what?"

"Look at the building next to it. The bars?" I leaned in and took the picture trying to get a better picture.

"A prison?" Sam asked grabbing the picture from my hands and we all saw Jo nod the smile was spreading across her face. "But what's so significant about this place?"

"I don't know myself," Jo said but gave a look before we could say anything. "But I know a way we can find out." She said taking out her cellphone dialing a number and raised the phone to her ear.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Jo's POV**

"Harvelle's Roadhouse." I was overjoyed it was Ash instead of my mother. I just hoped my mom wasn't there listening in trying to determine where I was.

"Ash, it's Jo."

"Hey Aunt Margret!" Ash said with fake enthusiasm. _Shit my mom was there listening to Ash's conversation._ "How's Vegas?"

"It's great! But I'm stuck on a slot machine and I need some help."

"Would you give me just a few minutes? I need to run up some statistics. How much money have you lost?"

"So far a hundred dollars." I looked at the three Winchesters as they tried to understand my secret message. "Need to know the possible outcomes of-"

"It's okay Jo, your mom step out in the back." I sighed in relief. I was coming up with a lame hidden messages.

"Great, Ash I need you to find me all the information on the property in Philadelphia about any prison of where this apartment complex is at. Find out who died and send me the list."

"Can do." Ash said cheerfully. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you breath any of this to my mom-"

"No, you won't-"

"Yes I would with a pliers." I finished before hanging up. "Okay, Ash will be sending all there is about what was here before."

"Wow, you're starting to become an awesome hunter." Christina said with a smile making me beam.

"Don't encourage her." Dean grumbled before turning away. _Why do I like him again?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I'm sorry that it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this story. Just got into a rut and it's hard to get out of it. Please continue to read and enjoy!**

 **Jo's POV (Cont.)**

I got a phone call a few minutes later and I felt a jolt of fear pass through me as I recognized it as The Roadhouse. I glanced up at Christy who was shaking her head before I pressed the answer button and stuck it to her ear.  
"Hello?" Christina perked up but she was glaring at me as I waited for her to tell me who was calling. "One minute, Ash." I felt relief before I placed the phone next to my ear.

"What do you got Ash?"

"Well, what I got you wasn't easy to get but the building next to that apartment was Moyamensing Prison, it was built in 1835 and torn down in 1963. The place where that apartment was built is where they used to hang criminals."

"Alright thanks, Ash. Anyway you can send me who was killed there?"

"Way ahead of you. Should be there in a few minutes. Just finishing up with a couple of things here. And I got to go. Bye." He quickly hung up. _Guess mom showed up._ I thought before looking at the looks I got from Sam and Dean, who looked as though they were upset that once again I was playing with fire with not telling my mom and interested with what I found out.

"Well?" Dean pressed.

"Moyamensing Prison." I stated walking over toward Sam's computer and sat down. "Built in 1835 and torn down in 1963. This empty field was where they used to execute criminals by hanging them."

"Alright. We're getting somewhere," Sam said looking over at Dean who was still looking at me begging me to call my mom and tell her what was going on. "Any way we know who was killed?"

"Ash is sending a list already." I seeing a notification of a new email sent by Ash. "And here it is." I opened the file and slid the laptop to Sam who, with Dean's help began to count the names that began to scroll down.

"Whoa." Sam breathed heavily. "A hundred and fifty seven names."

"Ouch." Christina said leaning back in her chair she was looking over some papers trying to help look for any clues we might need.

"We got to narrow that down." Dean stated shaking his head. "Or we'll be digging up a lot of stiffs."

"That's not going to be fun." I mentioned, and I saw Dean nod in agreement.

 **End of Jo's POV**

 **Sam's POV**

I looked over the list of names again, until I saw one that I felt my own stomach flutter. Herman Webster Mudgett. I felt my fingers double clicking on the name and I kept telling myself over and over again his name.

"Herman Webster Mudgett." I said.

"What about him?" Jo asked.

"That's H.H. Holmes' real name wasn't it?" I asked Dean who was walking behind me to lean on the chair to look at the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me." We saw Jo's face twisted in confusion. "Well, I'll be damned. Homes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896."

"H.H. Holmes himself." I said shaking my head with disbelief. "What are the odds of that happening?"

"Who was he?" Jo asked. Dean and I looked at her surprised she hadn't heard about him.

"He was the first American Serial killer back when America didn't know what a Serial killer was." Christina said shaking her head. "I did a report on him for my history class, back in high school."

"He confessed to killing twenty-seven people," I added. "But it's to be believed he killed well over a hundred people."

"And his victim of choice," Dean said with a flare that mirrored a game show host. "Pretty petite blondes. He used to chloroform to kill 'em." He snapped his fingers making all of us look up at him. "That's what we smelt in the hallway when we found that bloody hair clump."

"And the same in latest victim's apartment?" Christina asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, the police found bone fragments, human remains and even long locks of blonde hair in Holmes' place." He chuckled before glancing over at Jo. His eyes were twinkling much like it would when he was on a verge of solving a case. "You sure know how to pick them, Jo."

"Well, lets find out where he's buried and salt and burn his remains." Jo stood up really excited but what I had to say I knew would rain on her other wise perfect parade.

"It's not going to be that easy." I said and she stopped and looked at me. "Yes, his body is here in town, but he's buried under a ton of cement."

"Why's that?" Jo asked.

"Because he didn't want his body mutilated like his many victims." Dean said with a shrug. "I mean that's how the story goes."

"We might even have a bigger problem." I said seeing reading the information on the screen.

"How does it get bigger?" Jo asked reading over my shoulder.

"Holmes built an apartment in Chicago, nicknamed the Murder Castle. The whole place was a series of trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits. He even built secret compartments in the walls where he would..." I swallowed, "keep his victims. He'd keep them alive for days. When he would kill them he would either suffocate them or let them starve to death."

"So our last victim could still be alive?" Jo asked. "She could be inside the walls?"

"Great. Now we need sledge hammers, crowbars and the blueprints of this place." Dean said before standing up grabbing his jacket and keys.

"I can get the blueprints if you want to grab the supplies." I said pulling my laptop and already looking up the desired blueprints.

"Great when we go out we travel in pairs. Since there's two of you that fit the m o of this particular crazed ghost." Dean headed towards the door.

"As usual, we do appreciate your concern Dean." Christina said her voice laced with smugness. "But I'll head with Sam. Jo you can go with Dean."

"Sounds good." Dean said before he left the room.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I was beginning to think I was needing to watch what I eat as Jo and I struggled through the edges of the walls we had been walking through. It was amazing what was hidden in plain sight of this place. What was hidden in the walls that would make any house owner or apartment renter be wary of.

"Alright just call us when you get to the north corner." Jo said talking on her cellphone. "Sam and Christy haven't seen jack either." She said ending her call with Sam or Christy.

"Shit." I muttered as I struggled to continue moving through the now narrowing corridor in the walls. _I'm really hating this Holmes guy._ I internally complained. Jo stayed behind me keeping me sane but seeing that my path was blocked by pipes, and me stopping, she peered over my shoulder.

"What's the matter, Dean?"

"It's too narrow," _Not for her._ "Can't go any further."

"Let me see." Jo sounded annoyed as she squeezed past me making me feel all manners of uncomfortable. But that closeness I was with her made something burn deep inside me.

"I shoulda cleaned the pipes." I said trying to think of anything that would cool that burn.

"What?" She asked I could easily kissed her. She was super close to me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and pull her in close make her forget about this case. _"I'm doing this for my father."_ My mind retraced it's steps towards her confession back in the apartment before the last victim was taken.

"I, I wish the pipes were cleaner." I said throwing my body up against her trying to stop her and regroup with the others while trying to think of a better plan of action. Since we'd been searching for more then three hours with no signs of the missing girl but I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"Shut up and let me go." Jo elbowed me in the stomach which made me question my feelings for her.

"It's too dangerous. You shouldn't go alone."

"Got a better idea?" Jo snapped, just stopping long enough for me to think of a plan. But she sensed me hesitate and continued to move towards. "That's what I thought." She said and slipped pass me.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Jo's POV**

My body was trembling with a mix of both excitement and fear as I slid down the walls easily. My phone began to ring in my pocket of my jacket and I lifted it to my ear. "Where are you?" I chuckled as I only just left Dean about three minutes ago behind.

"Almost the the North West corner." I said turning around the corner. I could hear paper rustling on the other end. _He's looking at the blueprints._ I continued to walk until I saw that the floor below me drop down a shaft. I shined my light until it illuminated the floor behind me. "Hey there's a air duct or something here. I'm heading down it now."

"No. Don't do that." Dean's concern was overcome by the seer excitement that buzzed through my stomach as I knew this was my first case and I was closing in with the son of a bitch ghost. _I'm closing in Dad! I'm a hunter like you._

"Dean, it's pretty tight in here." I said trying to keep him on the phone. The excitement quickly vanish as I continued to travel down the hallway. Before once again a narrow opening made me stop. A smell of a gas leak. I slowly turned my head when something cold spread over me. Oozing from a small crack in the wall. "Oh my god." I said my stomach twisting in my stomach when I felt something blowing my hair.

I slowly turned my head and saw a dark shadow loomed over me. "Jo?" My mouth became dry as the shadow grew bigger. "Jo? What's going on? Jo?!" I let out a strangled scream as the fingers of the shadow figure dug into my hair and something soft covered my mouth and nose.

 **End of Jo's POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to give you a slight heads up, there is a little change in the discovery of Holmes' sewer where he holds the bodies. Continue to read, comment and enjoy!**

 **Dean's POV**

I was running in slow motion but the area around me flashed before my eyes. Jo was in danger and I let it happen. The sledgehammer in my hand as I rushed to the place were Jo was last. "Jo!" I screamed banging on the wall with the hammer trying to get inside, to make sure I could save her. "Jo! I'm coming!" The hole appeared as I poked my head inside trying to find Jo, hoping she was struggling against the assailant but as I looked around the corridor I saw her phone on the ground. Ectoplasm staining the wall besides it.

I felt an array of anger, fear and guilty as I rushed down the hallway running into my two siblings who looked at my flushed anger face. "Dean, what's wrong?" Christina asked but seeing me alone I watched as her eyes went wide with concern.

"It took her and I couldn't get to her in time." I admitted sadly as we rushed down the hall.

"Maybe she's in the walls somewhere." Sam said as they both followed me back towards our apartment we were squatting in.

"Sam," I said tossing my jacket off my shoulders and threw it on the table. "We've spent all night looking through the walls and couldn't find anything."

"Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong." Christina said grabbing a pile of papers trying to search for something to go for you.

"Well, we need to figure out freakin' fast." I was angry, that when my cellphone began to ring that I answered it without realizing there was two people at the roadhouse that had my phone number. "What?"

"You lied to me," my stomach clenched as Ellen's voice had that no-nonsense ring to it. "I know she's there."

"Hey Ellen." Sam and Christina both looked up at me as I turned to look at them hoping that one of them would take the pressure from the rage of a mother who's daughter was just taken under our eyes. "How did you know she's with us?"

"Well, Ash may be a genius but he folds like a cheap suit. Put her one the phone." I looked over at Christina who was shaking her head as if she could hear my unspoken thoughts.

"She can't come to the phone," I said failing to convince my sister to take the phone. "She's dealing with...womanly problems."

"Dean," Ellen's voice was low and dangerous. _Something that Jo had plenty of._ "Where is she?"

"Ellen, don't worry I'll get her back."

"What do you mean 'back'?" I rolled my eyes. _I just signed my death warrant._ "Where did my daughter go?"

"She was taken by the spirit we're hunting."

"Oh my god." Ellen grumbled.

"Ellen, we'll get her back. I promise."

"You promise?" Ellen's voice was dangerous as she let out a humorless chuckle. "It's not the first time I heard that from a male Winchester."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it now, because I'm taking the first flight there." The call ended and I looked over at my siblings who were peering up at me from their research. "Come on we don't have a whole lot of time."

"Dean, calm down. We'll find her." Sam said turning to his laptop. I stared down at the papers trying to comprehend the fact I should have told her to go home and been more fierce and put her on the first flight back to Kansas. But of course I had to bring her along. Made her dream of pleasing her dad a reality.

"Dean, I found something." I looked up and saw my sister sliding out a piece of paper. "In his Hotel of Hell and death, he used to place his recently dead victims in the sewer drains. That's how he managed to get away with hundreds of deaths."

"Eye witness accounts?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she seemed excited as she pulled Sam's laptop and began to type on his computer her fingers flying across the keyboard. "According to the Chicago Times a ten year old girl that moved here about fifteen years before she died, saw Holmes dropping down the sewer grates. So we'll just have to find the opening and try and find out where he put Jo and the victim from downstairs."

"Okay, we don't have much time. Sam see if we could find a metal detector to find this grate."

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Jo's POV**

I woke up my back stiff and sore as I moved in a tight little cell. I pulled my flashlight I was still very happy to still have. But when I turned it on, I wished that I didn't. On the roof of my cell just a half an arm length away was long scratches dug into the metal. I raised my own and traced the marks with my fingers. They were scratch marks. I was in a cell that once held one of Holmes' many victims. I felt like was in a horror movie. But I knew I was the reason this was happening to me. _I shouldn't have come here!_ I thought as tears began to sting the corners of my eyes.

I covered my face as my hysterical sobs echoed off in my little slice of hell. But I quickly recovered when I heard something move outside. I took in a breath to calm down and rolled in my tight space. A small opening was placed in the door just big enough to have a hand placed inside. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" There was another woman in the stink hole.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Teresa. Oh, god he's going to kill us." She was hysterical which was completely understandable.

"It's going to be okay, Teresa." I said trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of Teresa. "I have friends who's going to find us." I felt that seed of doubt pass through me as I had no idea if they would. "But I promise that I'll get you out of here. We're going to make it!"

Something moved in the corner of the room we were in and Teresa started to sob. "He's here! Oh god here's here!"

I saw her move back and I followed trying to make myself small enough but still be able to see the ugly bastard. Instead I saw a dark shadow blocking my view and a grimy hand reaching in brushing against my hair before he grabbed hold. "So pretty," he said dragging out all the syllables a couple of seconds. "So pretty." His grip tightened I turned my head trying to get away but, felt the strands of my hair being pulled out of my scalp. He dangled my hair for a few seconds more before backing up.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I was just violated and had a clump of my hair torn out of my head.

 **End of Jo's POV**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter! Thank you for following and reading. It's going to be a while before I come out with a new story. So stay tuned. Supernatural is not owned by me. I only own the rights for Christina and some other characters. Please comment and enjoy!**

 **Christina's POV**

I hated how protective my brothers were as we walked down the street Sam sweeping a metal detector that buzzed and hummed when it would pass over random nails scrap metal. But I knew that it was because of what happened to Jo. I tried to give that sense of positive outlook on Jo's hunting skills. I did know she was not as skilled between my brothers but I knew how quick of a learner she was. Even being on her own with doing most of the research she did before coming here.

As we walked down the street I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. "Oh no," I grumbled taking out my phone. "It's Ellen."

"Well, don't answer it." Dean said adjusting the shovel on his shoulder. "I don't want her to think we can't find her daughter."

"Guys over here!" Sam called standing in the middle of an open field moving his metal detector back and forth. "There's something big underneath." Dean moved his shovel off his shoulders and began to dig at the dirt. Once the layer of dirt was dug out of the way Dean tossed the shovel to the side before curling his fingers in between the holes of the grate. "Who's going down fir-"

"I'm going down first." Dean grumbled shooting me a look.

"I wasn't going to suggest for me to go down first." I snapped rolling my eyes. I looked over my shoulder and as Dean's head vanished into the lower portion of the sewer and followed him.

 **~N.W.O.~**

Despite not being able to see except flashlights flashes from ahead of me and behind me, I didn't have to drag my stomach through whatever wet and slimy I had my hands and knees in. But what was keeping my mind off whatever I was crawling through was the grunts and groans coming from my brothers who's broad shoulders barely fit in inside.

"How's everyone doing?" Dean grumbled and I tried to keep my mouth shut tight as I felt a tickle in my back of my throat.

"I'm good." Sam said though I could tell he wasn't.

"I'm good." I said and before long I saw that Dean had walked into a large room at the end of the pipe tunnel. He helped me out and noticed that my shirt and most of my pants looked clean and rolled his eyes as I helped Sam out of the pipe. "So what now?" I asked when we all stood cramped inside the small opening.

"Save Jo, save the other girl and then call Ellen and tell her we got Jo safe and sound." Dean said as we got everything ready to take town the ghost and save the girls. "Ladies first this time." Dean said opening the large grate that separated us to the unknown.

"Now I can see that you're trying to get rid of me." I said opening the door stopping for a moment as the squeak from the rusty hinges filled the small area.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Jo's POV**

I was starting to loose my mind as the only sound that I could hear was the breathy 'you're pretty' from the ghost of Holmes. He once again reached through my door hole and started to stroke my hair. "Leave me alone!" I snarled between my teeth. My fingers brushing on my dad's knife trying to calm me down. Then the idea hit me. I curled my fingers over the hilt of the knife and very quickly sent it into the palm of Holmes. His scream was the wonderful sound I could hear. "Pure Iron you son of a bitch!" I screamed when he vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" Teresa asked as I peered through my door hole.

"Don't worry we'll be out before he comes back." I said but the squeak from the behind the iron walls making Teresa let out a shrill high pitched scream.

"He's back!" She cried vanishing from my sight.

"Jo?" Christina's voice made me peer through the hole and saw her push against the grate before I saw Dean open the door with a crowbar.

"Christina! Dean! Sam!" I said looking through my door. "See Teresa we're safe." I watched as Sam was tossed the crowbar and opened Teresa's cell before handing the crowbar back to Dean who came and opened up my cell.

"You okay?" He asked. I peered into his eyes and saw there was genuine concern in them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Teresa?"

"She's going to be fine." Sam said keeping Teresa on his shoulders. He carefully carried her towards the exit.

"What about Holmes?" I asked as the remaining two Winchesters looked through the other cells before turning back to me. "He's going to come back, soon."

"Well, that's what I'm counting on." Dean said looking between me and his sister who was looking up at the ceiling. "Who wants to be bait?"

"I'll do it." I said not feeling at all done with the ghost.

 **End of Jo's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Sam's POV**

I lowered further down in my hiding spot my gun ready to move when Holmes was in the right spot. I heard shuffling of feet and a long wheezing "So pretty." I watched as Jo shifted slightly preparing for me to make my move to get us both out in one piece. Holmes was advancing on Jo who shot me the look of 'get ready'. I felt my pulse quicken as it usually did when it came down to using bait to capture a monster.

Holmes reached out to grab her but I stood up raised my gun and two bullets shot off hitting a small rope that held several rolled up bags of salt, which cascaded into a perfect circle causing Holmes to let out a long shriek. "No!" Holmes yelled trying to find a weak line of salt in his cell as I helped Jo out of harms way and we closed the gate hearing the screams of Holmes behind.

"Scream all you want you son of a bitch! You're not getting out of there you won't be leaving anytime soon." I leaned up against the door and saw my sister Christina nodding and smiling at me.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Jo and I chuckled as Christina began to climb through the pipes again to safety, the screams of Holmes dying as we crawled further and further away.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Christina's POV**

"So Jo," Sam asked slapping her shoulder gently. "Was hunting all that you hoped for?"

"Well," Jo smiled and looked over at me. "Despite being cold pissing scared and the memories that are now etched in my brain, it was actually really exhilarating."

"Don't tell your mom." I said with a chuckle. We all were standing next to the opening and were now waiting for our next and final step in our plan.

"So what's going to happen if someone finds this place or it rains?" Jo's question was answered by a high pitched rhythmic beeping sound.

"That's where that comes in." I said pointing and dragging Jo to the side while Sam directed the back end of a cement truck before it stopped.

"You guys swipe high end equipment?" Jo asked as we watched Sam and Dean lower the cement slide until the end was just directly over the hole.

"Oh we don't swipe, we just borrow." Dean said as he saw Jo and I standing there as we watched the hole slowly fill up with cement.

 **~N.W.O.~**

Jo and I sat alone at a airport terminal restaurant table while Sam and Dean waited to greet Ellen by the gates. "You think she's going to kill me?" Jo asked looking at me.

"No I don't think she'll kill you." I shook my head keeping and eye out for either Sam or even Dean. "I think she'll try and ground you for life while she kills me and my brothers."

"She might even try to ground you." I saw Jo lower her eyes as she spoke. "You know after you left she didn't want me even near the bar floor for a month. She was worried that something had happened."

"So her looking at Obituaries was the truth or was it you?"

Jo gave a sideways smile and glanced up seeing Ellen, Sam and Dean walking silently besides each other. Ellen looked as though if they spoke she would shoot them where they stood and both of them were biting their lips. "Christina, I want to be a hunter like dad. But how can I tell that to mom?"

"You're asking the wrong girl." I said as we stood up tossing our cold drinks we had bought while we waited. "But if you want me there. I'll be there."

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Third Person POV**

The Impala was quiet as it roared down the main highway Dean drove his eyes shifting every once in a while towards Ellen who stared out the windshield her lips firmly pressed together. Sam, Jo and Christina sat in the back each sitting up straight and afraid to fall asleep against the silence of the car.

"How about some music." Dean suggested before turning on his radio, filling up the Impala with Foreigner's ' **Cold As Ice'** opening rift.

" _You're as cold as Ice,_ " Christina turned to look at Jo who both smiled as it fit the current situation they all were in. But before the song could continue, Ellen turned off the radio sending the Impala once again into silence. Dean glanced back at his backseat passengers before back on the windshield as they drove.

"This is going to be long." He stated and stepped on the gas. It was going to be six more hours of silence and not one of the four other passengers felt like talking or even sleeping as the Impala drove through the night.

 **End of Third Person POV**

 **~N.W.O.~**

 **Ellen's POV**

My anger had finally boiled down to a simmer before I dragged Jo inside the Roadhouse, the three Winchesters followed me. "Boys you wait outside." I glared at Sam and Dean who nodded and silently walked towards the door, while Christina turned to follow. "Not you." I said making her stop. She paled as she looked at her brothers for help but they shrugged and left leaving her no choice but to come and stand next to Jo who stood in front of me.

"Ellen," Christina said as I stared at both of the girls with hard stares. "You shouldn't be mad at Jo. She's a natural when it comes to hunting."

"Keep your tongue in that mouth of yours." I hissed and she quickly closed her mouth. Even when she first moved in she was like a daughter to me and a sister to Jo. "Jo what were you thinking? You could've been killed."

"Mom, I was just fine." For a split second I saw my Bill standing in front of me. His eyes lit up and full of excitement about a hunt he had just been on. "I wasn't in any danger. Besides, they were right beside me the whole time."

"Except when you were taken by that ghost." I slapped on making Christina and Jo lower their heads in shame. "Do you remember what I told you about hunting? Do you remember what happened to a hunter if they trust the wrong people?"

"Wait," Christina looked at me here eyes flaring. "You're saying Jo made a mistake to trust me and my brothers?" My eyes narrowed and she stepped in front of Jo her eyes even with mine. "Ellen, Jo's always been like a sister to me. I've tried hundreds of times to send her back to you but she wouldn't budge. Dean tried to send her back. He felt so guilty lying to you that he went berserk when she was taken." I held my ground as I watched as Christina shook her head in disgust. "It's better that Jo trusts someone who she knows. She was in no danger. She helped us solve a case you should be proud!"

"Just as proud as I was about Bill." I had reached my limit. "You remember what happened to him?" I did remember telling both Jo and Christina about the day my Bill was taken. "You remember who that man was that was supposed to watch out for Bill's back?" They both shook their heads. "It was John Winchester. Your father got my husband killed because he made a mistake. Your brothers nearly got my Jo killed." There was shock on both of their faces as the news sunk in.

"Ellen, if I would've known about dad," I shook my head and turned around tears were flying down my face. I heard stomps and the sound of the door swinging open and closed. I could hear Christina calling Jo's name, I heard the stomping of gravel stop before stomping again. I closed my eyes and grabbed an open bottle of whiskey raised the bottle to my lips and took a swig. The last sound I heard before letting myself break down was the sound of the Impala fly out of the parking lot and leave my establishment.

 **End of Ellen's POV**


End file.
